


Baby, You're A Haunted House Now Gerard Way X Reader

by XxEmmyWayxX



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Frerard, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 19:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21104621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxEmmyWayxX/pseuds/XxEmmyWayxX
Summary: (Y/N) is a 19 year old university  student, studying music. Gerard is their  teacher. They get on better than any of the other students. Maybe there's something else there? (Y/N) falls for Gerard. Does he feel the same? Will they get caught?





	Baby, You're A Haunted House Now Gerard Way X Reader

The sun shone through the crack in (Y/N)'s curtain, waking you up. You looked at the time - 07:25 and decided to haul yourself out of bed.

Sighing, you pulled on your black, skinny, ripped jeans, pulled on your My Chemical Romance top, shoved on your black and white Vans which you had written all over.

Carefully, you applied your makeup - white foundation, a touch of concealer, black eyeliner, smoky eye-shadow and mascara. It took a while because you were being careful so it wouldn't smudge.

You grab your black rucksack, emblazoned with the many logos of bands you liked and left for university . The long, boring journey passed miserably, the only thing making it bearable was the music you were listening to.

Finally, you reached the university gates. Your friend met you at the cafeteria, as you both planned. Both of you were overjoyed to see each other again, as it had been a while. You hugged your friend tight, before breaking away to check the time. Shit. You had three minutes to get to the music suite. 

" Bye!" You shouted to your friend as you ran out of the cafeteria towards the music suite. 

You arrived two minutes into the start of class, panting heavily and cursing profusely. Hesitantly, you opened the door. Head down, you walked to the nearest chair. 

" You're late." The teacher said.

" Sorry, sir. I got lost. Wait, you're Gerard Way of My Chemical Romance. Holy Cheesewiz!" 

Gerard - Professor Way - laughed.

" So you know who I am? Nice top. I didn't catch your name."

" Y/N L/N" You replied, blushing. 

Why was he so attractive? You mentally cursed your inner fangirl, but maybe it was more than just fangirling? Were you crushing on Gerard Way, lead singer of your favourite band and your university professor? 

" Well, Y/N, you obviously have great taste in music." He said sassily.

" Yeah. I know I do." You sassed back, flicking your h/l h/c hair. 

" I'm the sassy one in this classroom, thank you." Gerard said.

" Yeah, I know. Calm down, Sass Queen. Oh and how's Frank?"

Gerard blushed a deep red and didn't say anything.

Ha, you thought. Frerard was real and the government knew it.


End file.
